megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Biker
Hell Biker, called Hell's Angel in Japan, is a demon in the series. History Hell Biker's name in Japanese versions refers to , an American biker gang formed in 1948. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fiend Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fiend Race *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Hanged Man Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hanged Man Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hanged Man Arcana *Persona 5: Death Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hanged Man Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Fiend Race Biography ''Shin Megami Tensei II Hell Biker is one of the 5 Fiends that can be fought in the game found in specific spots in the game, being one of the hardest and rarest random encounters in game (along with the other Fiends). After defeating him, he drops one of the 5 best weapons in the game. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' After defeating Daisoujou, Hell Biker will appear on the freeway between Ikebukuro and Kabukicho. Upon arrival in the Fiends' realm, Hell Biker appears, demanding the Demi-fiend's Candelabrum. He mostly talks with a punk attitude. After he is defeated, he leaves behind the Candelabrum of Dignity. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Hell Biker can be encountered by using an Ultimate Summon Orb in front of the boss room in Shibuya's Celu Tower bronze-level instance. His plug-in can be acquired by turning in Essences of Yetzirah to the researcher in the Shinjuku Babel cathedral. He is a special triple fusion of Matador, Alice and Girimehkala. ''Persona 3 FES'' Hell Biker can only be fused after obtaining the Red Muffler key item from one of Elizabeth's Requests. In The Answer, Aigis only needs to reach Level 60 to fuse him. ''Persona 4'' Available once the protagonist reaches Level 66. Can be obtained from Shuffle Time in Magatsu Mandala and Yomotsu Hirasaka dungeon. ''Persona 5'' Hell Biker is the fifth Persona of the Death Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is one of the four Personas that learns the Speed Master skill and the second Persona to learn Fire Boost. He is also one of the three sources of the Trigger Happy skill. Hell Biker is the first Persona to learn Mamudoon. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Hell Biker yields the Black Jacket armor for male characters, which has 120 DEF, 12 EVA and protects the wearer from Curse insta-kill skills. ''Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2'' Hell Biker is an uncommon Rank 4 demon which can only be obtained through summoning. His unique skill "Red Zone" which imparts Critical status on all party members, is limited to 3 uses per battle. Jeng Yun Tsai dressed up as Hell Biker during the Liberator's party for the Hee-lloween Party-ho! event. He also encountered a young man who was transformed into one in the "Road Rage" event. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Gallery Trivia *Despite the portrait remaining mostly unchanged (with minor revision of coloring), Hell Biker's 3D model has him wear a helmet in addition since Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. This inconsistency is readily apparent in Persona 3 and Persona 4 where both the artwork and 3D model are used in-game. Persona 5, however, features him sans helmet. Category:American Mythology and Popular Culture Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas